Kawaii Box
Kawaii Box (stylized as kʌωʌii BOX) is an American digital cable and satellite television network, multiplatform entertainment channel, video website, and a morning and early afternoon program block for the network Toku (as Kawaii Box on Toku). It is owned by Kawaii Venture, Ltd., a joint venture of Olympusat (15%), Sanrio (12,5%), Turner Broadcasting System (Time Warner) (12,5%), Disney Channel Worldwide (The Walt Disney Company) (12,5%), Nickelodeon (Viacom) (12%), Hasbro (12%), NBCUniversal (Comcast) (12%), and Ion Media Networks (11,5%). The channel and block consists of children/family-oriented third-party foreign animated (both anime and non-anime) and live-action television series, movies and TV specials, and as well as some original programs. The network of Kawaii Box is available on it's official website, cables such as Time Warner Cable, and Comcast Cable (Xfinity), connected devices like smart TVs, video-on-demand providers, etc., and as well as an app. It is aimed at both female and male viewers ages 6 and up (despite it airs some preschool shows). The network and block is non-commercial. Shows List of licensed English-dub anime and other shows from various companies to Kawaii Box, including other networks like PBS, Nickelodeon, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Discovery Family, Sprout, and Qubo. Animated Anime *''Noozles'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Fancy Lala'' *''Windy Tales'' *''Sugar Bunnies'' *''Strawberry Marshmallow'' *Hello Kitty series **''Hello Kitty and Friends'' **''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' **''Hello Kitty's Animation Theater'' **''Hello Kitty's Stump Village'' **''The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends'' *''Adventures of the Little Koala'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Little Pollon'' *''Pecola'' *''My Melody'' *''Shugo Chara'' *''Disney Tsum Tsum'' *''Ox Tales'' *''Sugar Gliders'' *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' *''Poyopoyo Kansatsu Nikki'' *''A Little Snow Fairy'' *''Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Planet'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Mermaid Melody'' *''Ojamajo Doremi'' (Magical DoReMi) *''Fushigi Mahou Fun Fun Pharmacy'' *''Sasami: Magical Girls Club'' *''Jewelpet'' *''Tsubomi's Secrets'' *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''Pokemon'' *''Digimon: Digital Monsters (a.k.a. ''Digimon Adventures) *''Sonic X (part of ''Sonic on Kawaii Box) *''Maple Town'' *''Lil'Pri'' *''Palm Town'' *''Kaiketsu Zorori'' *''Doraemon'' *''Pretty Cure''' series **TBA **''Pretty Cure Smile'' (Glitter Force) **TBA *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1984 anime series) *''Little Lulu and Her Little Friends'' (part of Little Lulu Mania!) Non-anime *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''Junglies'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies theatrical shorts, except WWII cartoons, Inki cartoons, Bosko cartoons, other old LT/MM cartoons fully featured African-American stereotypes, and TBA (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Mickey Mouse'' (2013 shorts) *All Disney theatrical cartoons, except with The Skeleton Dance, Mad Doctor, TBA (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Toucan Tales'' *''Maisy Mouse'' *''The Spooktacluar Adventures of Casper'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Nellie the Elephant'' *''She-Ra Princess of Power'' *''Yoo-Hoo and Friends'' (except the Davis Feiss dub version) *''Steven Universe'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Mia and Me'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1984 TV show) *''The New Looney Tunes Show'' *''Bump the Elephant'' *''Stoppit and Tidyup'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-lot'' *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Sally Bollywood: Super Detective'' *''SciGirls'' *''Mystic Island'' *''Pound Puppies'' (1986 series) *''Pound Puppies'' (2010 series) *''Neopets'' *''Max and Ruby'' *Filmation's Sabrina series *DiC's Sabrina ''series *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *''Ni-Hao Kai-Lan'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''Rupert'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' series **''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' **''Book of Pooh'' **''My Friends Tiger and Pooh'' *''Kuu Kuu Harajuku'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''The Adventures of Spot'' *''Ever After High'' *''David the Gnome'' *''VeggieTales'' *''The Adventures of Teddy Rupix'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Pocoyo'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Little Charmers'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''The Adventures of Blinky Bill'' **''Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion'' *''Hello Kitty Furry Tale Theater'' *''Thomas and Friends'' *''The Berenstian Bears'' (1985 TV series) *''The Smurfs'' (both 1981 TV series and 2016 TV series) *''Kipper'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Muppet Babies'' *''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' *''Animaniacs'' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' (Seasons 1-4 only) *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''The Land Before Time'' (TV series) *''Dink the Little Dinosaur'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (TV series) *''Denver the Last Dinosaur'' *''Masha and the Bear'' *''Medialuna'' *''The Superhero Squad Show'' *''Heathcliff'' *''Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train'' *''The Doggies'' *''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' *''The Jim Davis Show'' **''Garfield and Friends'' ***''Garfield'' shorts ***''U.S. Acres'' shorts **''The Garfield Show'' **''U.S. Acres'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''Braceface'' *All Noveltoons/Harveytoons theatrical animated shorts, expect TBA (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Little Mermaid'' (TV series) *''Terrytoons (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *MGM cartoons, expect some of Tex Avery cartoons, Bottles, TBA (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *All ComiColor cartoons, except with TBA (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''PAW Patrol'' *Famous Studios' Little Lulu theatrical series, except with TBA (part of Little Lulu Mania!) *''The Little Lulu Show'' (part of Little Lulu Mania!) *''Gumby (1950s and 60s series) (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Gumby (1980s series) *''The Ruff and Reddy Show *''Droopy'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Baby Huey'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Herman and Katnip'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Buzzy the Crow'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Little Audrey'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Chilly Willy'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Quick Draw McGraw'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Huckleberry Hound'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Pixie and Dixie'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Yogi Bear (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Hokey Wolf'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Auggie Doggy and Auggie Daddy'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Yakky Doodle'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Snooper and Blabber'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Snagglepuss'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Touché Turtle'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Wally Gator'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Maguila Gorilla'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Ricochet Rabbit'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Peter Potamus and So-So'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Atom Ant'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Hibbilly Bears'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Secret Squirrel'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Squidly Diddly'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''It's the Wolf'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Loopy de Loop'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *(please add more Hanna-Barbera 50s and 60s cartoons, except the action shows and the Scooby Doo shows) *''Felix the Cat'' theatrical series (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Felix the Cat'' (1950s series) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Beany and Cecil'' (1950s-1960s series) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' *''Free Willy'' *DiC's Mario series ** The Super Mario Bros. Super Show ** The Adventure of Super Mario Bros. 3 ** Super Mario World *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures'' *''Kim Possible'' *''What-A-Mess'' *''Bonkers'' *''The Adventures of Team Chaotix'' (part of Sonic on Kawaii Box) *''Sonic Boom'' (part of Sonic on Kawaii Box) *DiC's Sonic the Hedgehog series (part of Sonic on Kawaii Box) **''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993 series) **''Sonic Underground'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Cave Kids'' *''You're on Kawaii Box, Charlie Brown'' **''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' **''Peanuts'' (2014 TV series) **Various'' Peanuts specials *''Alvin and the Chipmunks on Kawaii Box **''The Alvin Show'' **''Alvin and the Chipmunks''/''Chipmunks Goes To Movies'' **''ALVIIIIIN! and the Chipmunks'' *''Tom and Jerry Goes Kawaii Box'' **''Tom and Jerry'' theatrical series **''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975 series) **''Tom and Jerry Comedy Hour'' **''Tom and Jerry Kids'' **''Tom and Jerry Tales'' **''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2014 series) Live action *''The Hoobs'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' *''Between the Lions'' *''The Letter People'' *''Sesame Street'' (as Sesame Street on Kawaii Box) *''The Muppet Show (classic version) *''Reading Rainbow *''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Kidsongs'' *''H.R. Pufnstuf'' *''Professor Iris'' *''Barney and Friends'' *''Too Cute'' *''Lassie'' Films Animated *All Walt Disney Animation Studios and DisneyToon Studios films, except The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers Down Under,'' The Nightmare Before Christmas'', Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, Dinosaur,'' Atlantis the Lost Empire'', The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, and Alantis: Milo Returns **''Winnie the Pooh'' films **''Mickey Mouse'' films **''Lilo and Stitch'' films **''Tinker Bell'' films *All Pixar Animation Studios films, except Cars 3 *''The Peanuts Movie'' *''The Land Before Time'' films *''Care Bears'' films *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1983 film) *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Tom and Jerry'' direct-to-video film series *''The Swan Princess'' series *''An American Tail'' film series *''Equestria Girls'' movies *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' *''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' series *''Rock-A-Doodle'' *All Disney Channel animated films *''Charlotte's Web'' (1972) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *A Troll in Central Park *''David and the Magic Pearl'' *''Astrix'' animated films *''The Brave Little Toaster'' films *''Hey There, it's Yogi Bear!'' *''Balto'' films *''FernGully'' films *''Dispicable Me'' films **''Minions'' *''Sing'' *''The Secret Life of Pets'' *''The Lorax'' *''Horton Hears a Who'' (1970 cartoon) *''Horton Hears a Who (2008 film) *Some DreamWorks Animation films *''The Angry Birds Movie *''Jestons: The Movie'' *''Felix the Cat: The Movie'' *All Walt Disney Animation Studios/DisneyToon Studios featurettes (e.g. The Prince and the Pauper, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Small One, The Wind in the Willows, Pecos Bill, Bongo, Mickey and the Beanstalk, Peter and the Wolf), execpt The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, TBA. (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) ** Winnie the Pooh shorts * All Pixar shorts * Little Nemo: Adventure of Slumberland ''(also an anime) * ''Thumbelina ''(Don Bluth 1994 film) * All ''Barbie films *TBA Anime * Pokemon film series * Sonic the Hedeghog: The Movie * The Digimon Movie * Jungle Emperor Leo * Some Studio Gibli films * Dōbutsu no Mori ''(aka ''Animal Crossing: The Animated Movie) * Hamtaro films * Heart and Yummie * The Adventures of Tyrano Boy * ANPANMAN * Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance!: Magic of Happiness * TBA Live action * Babe series * Charlotte's Web (2006) * Sesame Street films * The Muppets films * Saludos Amigos and The Three Caballeros * Mary Poppins * Bednobs and Broomsticks * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang * Bratz: The Movie * Gordy * March of the Penguins * All Disney live action/animated hybrid movies, except Song of the South and Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Homeward Bound film series * The Wizard of Oz (1939 film) * Free Willy films * TBA Kawaii Box Originals TBA * Meow Talk With Hello Kitty '- a late night talk show starring Sanrio's famous characters, including Hello Kitty, as a host. * 'How Cute! '- a mini documentary series which tells the facts about animals that're considered cute. * [[Swiper's Cuteness 101|'Swiper's Cuteness 101]] - a series of shorts hosted by Teenager Swiper the Fox (Garrett Hedlund) about the 101 facts about every show on Kawaii Box. * Kawaii Storybook Time '- a mini-series as part Kawaii Box Jr. block solely on the Kawaii Box channel, which showcases animated stories adapted from old and today's children's books, all told with humoristic style. * 'Kawaii Toon Factory '- a half-hour anthology series which consists the collection of of licesend classic theatrical and television animated cartoons from pre-early 1970s produced by various animation companies worldwide (with exception of World War II cartoons, Superman cartoons, some of Tex Avery's WB and MGM cartoons, TBA), which are all digitally remastered/restored. * 'The Shonen & Shojo Show '- a variety show using various types of animation, with the main feature being the serialized adventures of the channel's mascots Shonen and Shojo. * 'Kawaii-Along, a sing-along short segement series features TBA. Program blocks Every day blocks *'Kawaii Box Jr.' - broadcasting over the channel space of Kawaii Box, it is aimed at preschool viewers, age 0-6, occurs every morning, from 7:00 am to 1:30 pm. It's similar to Nick Jr and Disney Junior. ** Kawaii Box Jr. Movie Day '- Shows every Friday, as part of Play Day preschool block, it shows preschool-orientated TV specials and G-rated films. ** TBA *'Hello Kitty's Meow-Day Mondays '- Occurs every Monday afternoon, from 3:30 pm to 5:00 pm, it features shows starring Hello Kitty. *'Magical Girl Thursdays '- Aimed primarily to female viewers, it occurs every Thursday afternoon, from 2:00 pm to 4:00 pm, which features Magical Girl animated series such as ''Sailor Moon, Ladybug and Cat Noir, Pretty Cure, Magical DoReMi, etc. * 'Fun Friday Film Festival '- Shows every Friday nights, It shows both G and PG rated movies. *'Action Weekend Hour '- Aimed primarily to male viewers, it occurs every Saturday and Sunday afternoon, from 2:30 pm to 5:00 pm, which features action-oriented shows such as Pokemon, Digimon, Sonic X, Samurai Pizza Cats, etc. *'Saturday Slumber Party! '- Occurs every Saturday night, from 6:00 pm - 10:00 pm, shows various fan-favorites at night. Seasonal blocks *'''Adaptation Marathon - the hours long marathon block featuring episodes, films and shorts adaptations produced by different companies. It occurs Fridays of January. *'Valentines Festival '- TBA *'Bunny Day '- TBA *'Kawaii Box Summer Blast! '- TBA *'Kawaii Box Halloween House '- TBA *'Kawaii Box Christmas Party' - TBA *'Party On 4 New Years' - TBA Temporary blocks *'Sonic's Summer Spectacular!' *'Pooh-A-Thon' Shonen and Shojo Shonen and Shojo are the mascots are the kawaii-alike cartoon animal characters, which're both are a dog (Shonen) and a cat (Shojo). "Kawaii Box" logo The logo of Kawaii Box is a similar concept of Hanna-Barbera and the 1997-2002 Disney Channel logo, where different characters are added behind the logo, but the characters and others are added inside the ciricle of the logo, which a letter "O", acting like a television screen. Gallery (Work in progress) Marketing To appeal the channel for both children and parents, Fox, MGM, Disney, BBC and among others made TV-G and TV-PG-rated comedy commercials featuring universes from various media ranging from television dramas (such as Doctor Who and The X-Files), sci-fi comedy shows (Red Dwarf, Mystery Science Theater 3000, Futurama, etc) and many more. Those commercials airs every channel like Fox, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, PBS, Disney Channel, CBS, ABC, and more. Related services In other countries * Kawaii Box (Japan) - It launched the same date as the American version, but unlike the American counterpart, the Japanese version of the Kawaii Box network is fully owned by Sanrio and it broadcast and headquartered in Japan. * Kawaii Box on MasGaling Cartoons - A block on the channel MasGaling Cartoons, airing at 9:00pm to 12:00am, after the channel's version of Cartoon Network's late night block Adult Swim. Kawaii Box in other medias Kawaii Box Fest! It is annual festival showcasing TBA. Trivia * Being a family-oriented network, series with adult humor and ugly designs, such as Cow and Chicken and Ren and Stimpy, does not appear in the programming. * When the 1940 Disney film Fantasia airs on Kawaii Box, two of the segments had to to be removed due to they're too darkest for the network, such as The Rite Spring and Night on the Bald Mountain (along with Ava Maria), also in the Beethoven Symphony No. 5 segment, the brief partly nudity from the centaurides scenes are removed. * Some of the scenes and audio from Disney's Tarzan are been edited from Kawaii Box, such as a brief frighten scenes where Kala the gorilla discovers Tarzan's original parents are been mauled to death by Sabor the leopard, few of the heavy screams from Jane Potter were re-voiced using milder exclamations, done by Russi Taylor, during the baboon chase and tree scenes, and the final darker and disturbing battle scenes with Tarzan and Clayton, due to Clatyon's being tied and hung to death by a tree vine, tangled his neck. * Disney's 1961 film 101 Dalmatians has only one brief scene and close-up image of Cruella De Vil's highly creepy crazed face, in the front-view, during the car chase sequence are briefly removed. See also Kawaii Box/commercials, IDs and promos transcripts Category:Fanon Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Programming Blocks Category:Unfinished pages Category:Family TV channels Category:Commercial free channels Category:Anime Category:Anime channels